StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.12.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.12.0 General *New products are available in the Collection. **Junker Hellion Skin **Bone Ravager Skin **Adun Immortal Skin **D.Va Announcer **Nova Announcer **Elite Skins Bundle **For more information, see our blog. *Noble Garden event is coming! **Three exclusive portraits, one for each race, can be earned by completing 15 games in any combination of the following game modes from April 17 to May 8: **Co-op Missions and Mutations **Multiplayer vs AI **Multiplayer Ranked or Unranked **For more information, see our blog. *A new “Large Format Games” UI has been added to the Skins section of the Collection. **Players will be allowed to choose up to four units per race for use in “large format games” (games with five or more total players, including AI). **The currently equipped skin for the selected units will be used in large format games. **Only units that have a non-default skin equipped will appear as selectable under Large Format Games. **If a selected unit's default skin is equipped, it will automatically be removed from Large Format Games. **Units that are not selected for use in large format games will not have their skins display in these games even if a skin is equipped. The equipped skin will still display in games with four players or less. **This limitation is a necessity to keep StarCraft II's memory use at an acceptable level for a wide variety of computers. **We are looking forward to hearing your feedback regarding the Large Format Games unit selection experience and will continue to make improvements. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where the API document in Archives could not update the Clan tag change properly. *Fixed an issue where players could be redirected to the home screen upon reconnecting. Campaign *Wings of Liberty **Fixed a display issue with the Thor model in the Mission Pitch screen of Wings of Liberty campaign. *Heart of the Swarm **The MinedCraft achievement now can be properly granted by meeting the requirements. *Nova Covert Ops **Nova now properly receives kill credit for units killed by the damage-over-time portion of the Plasma Shot ability. **Blazefire Gunblade now properly benefits from the Rangefinder Oculus. **The Units Killed with Gorgons, Units Killed with Yamato Cannon, and Units Killed with Nova scores now accurately display how many units were killed. **Updated tooltip descriptions for multiple abilities. Co-op Missions *General **Fixed an issue where Lurkers could unburrow and burrow repeatedly. **Enemy Adepts now properly attack structures and units as intended. *Maps **Chain of Ascension ***The Void Reanimators can no longer reanimate the Solarite Cocoons. **Dead of Night ***Fixed an issue where air units could clip into the building structures at certain locations. **Oblivion Express ***Fixed an issue with the last attack wave on Brutal difficulty to be consistent with the rest of the mission. **Rifts to Korhal ***Fixed an issue where units could target an invisible target when the Pirate Capital Ship was extracting the Vespene Gas. ***Updated a tooltip description for the Pirate Ship's Electric Field debuff. **Void Launch ***Fixed an issue where the Tech Reactors were not properly attached to their corresponding Starports for the enemy Terran at a certain location. *Mutators **Enemy units now properly display the Plague debuff when they have the Black Death mutator active on them. **The Just Die! mutator is now properly removed after it is cycled out of Chaos Studios. **Fixed an issue where the Just Die! mutator could cause the trains to be destroyed more than twice on the Oblivion Express. **Infested Units now properly interact with the Just Die! mutator when the Day cycle starts on Dead of Night. **The Void Reanimators can no longer reanimate the M.U.L.E.’s. **Torrasque rebirth cocoons no longer leave behind invisible units after being hit by the Fatal Attraction mutator. **The Mutually Assured Destruction mutator no longer damages the Pirate Capital Ship on the Rifts to Korhal, and the Slayn Elementals on Chain of Ascension. User Interface *The Recently Played list for Multiplayer and Arcade games now properly sorts the most recently played map to the top. *Fixed multiple display issues with the Clan tag. *Fixed an issue with the dropdown menu in the Arcade or Custom game lobby. *The mouse cursor can no longer block the worker and army supply count tooltip. *Fixed a display issue where text could remain after entering an invalid search on the Portraits or Decals section under Collection. Gameplay and Races *Protoss **Removed an Attack hotkey from the Nexus. Category:StarCraft II updates